New York, New York
by pierrot6
Summary: AU. "Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que estuve en un momento tan íntimo con otra persona, y aunque siempre existen esa clase de sentimientos encontrados la primera vez que te acuestas con alguien, me sentía bien al estar con ese americano."
1. De americanos dementes

No se ustedes pero en mi opinión ya son muchas las historias usuk y pocas las que tienen un trama real y envolvente. Hice esto por que espero realmente que a alguien le parezca interesante y no solo una melosa excusa para que los personajes tengan sexo

después de mi dulce queja paso a decir que esta historia la estoy volviendo a escribir de "be my escape" porque soy perfeccionista y ya paso un año... y ha cambiado mucho mi criterio en ese tiempecito. Si leyeron el original se darán cuenta de que la historia se ha tornado un poco mas melancolica y tal vez sarcástica, pero no ha perdido el humor (En lo personal adoro escribir a Iggy neurótico y sarcástico) y si no leyeron la anterior, (preferiría que no lo hicieran. Solo no borre la historia por los maravillosos reviews ;w;) no hace falta, solo tienen que saber que es un AU

como sea aquí esta:

pareja: Alfred F. Jones (América)/ Arthur Kirkland (England)

género: comedia/drama/romance/wtf(?)

advertencias: ._. hasta ahora nada, solo un iggy histérico y sarcástico, me parece que algun insulto (no estoy segura), un alfred sumamente irritante... ah si, y palabras en ingles

**New York, New York**

**I**

* * *

><p>Una vez leí que toda buena historia termina con una boda, una muerte o un viaje. Como escritor, sería algo que podría tener en mente la próxima vez que concluya una historia, pero bien, ni estoy concluyendo una historia, ni la estoy escribiendo. Quiero hacer una aclaración: "escribir" es crear una historia ficticia desde cero, poniendo los sucesos en el orden que uno quiera. Lo que yo pretendo hacer en este momento es "relatar", contar las cosas como sucedieron en realidad, no como me hubiese gustado que sucedieran. Si así fuera, ni si quiera tendría una historia que contar. Sucede que mis padres, sin mi consentimiento, decidieron traerme a este mundo y además ponerme como nombre "Arthur Kirkland". Y si, mi nombre es una de aquellas tantas cosas que me gustaría cambiar. Más adelante aclararé esto, por ahora empezaré relatando la historia por el final. O algo así.<p>

Mi vida como la conocía había acabado oficialmente. Si, con una muerte, pero realmente no era una persona a la que considerara importante para mí. El viaje. Eso definitivamente era algo que valía la pena contar. Había decidido huir de mi bella, natal y nublada Londres hacía un destino desconocido, el que luego llamaría Nueva York.

A decir verdad, Nueva York no era tan distinta a Londres. Había mucha gente, cada persona distinta a la anterior, tenía también esa sensación, como si la ciudad nunca durmiera y como si nunca fuera a hacerlo. Luego alcé un poco la mirada hacia los rascacielos y mareado entre las luces me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de donde estaba parado y que definitivamente este no era mi hogar. Intenté llamar un taxi, imaginando un antiguo automóvil de tamaño mediano y de un modesto color negro, pero siendo sorprendido en cambio con un enorme automóvil de los 80's de un color amarillo canario que se detuvo delante de mí en lo que yo creía que era sentido contrario. Malditos americanos dementes.

Subí al automóvil y me viré hacia el lado del conductor para dictarle unas breves indicaciones que tenía apuntadas por ahí. Miré hacia el lugar y el ocupante me saludó con un maullido. Justo antes de salir por la ventana en medio de un ataque de pánico recibí un saludo del lado contrario del automóvil. No lo había pensado en ese momento: los americanos conducen por la izquierda, al lado contrario que los británicos. Interesante momento para recordarlo. Me tranquilice y me decidí de darle las indicaciones que llevaba en un bolsillo. Oh, me sentía en mi hogar. Había un tráfico atroz y alguna persona diciendo incoherencias al aire. Como un medio desesperado para pasar el rato intenté hacer un poco de plática con el conductor del vehículo pero solo pude descubrir que su nombre era Heracles, era griego y le gustaban los gatos. En general era una persona algo… ahm… aburrida. Mire por la ventana. Los automóviles parecían moverse lentamente y los edificios eran tan altos que no se podía ver la punta desde dentro del carro. Me dedique ahora a observar el curioso cabello que tenía "Heracles", hasta que me viró a ver tomándome por sorpresa y me anunció que habíamos llegado

No era un hotel de cinco estrellas, pero era un complejo de departamentos que parecía habitable. De no serlo, alguien pagaría. En más de un sentido. Dirigí mis pasos hacia la recepción donde un chico castaño veía un pequeño televisor como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

-eh… disculpe

Alzó la mirada viéndome con sus ojos miel y una mirada de irritación, como si yo fuera el culpable de algún mal que desconocía. Traté de distraer mi mirada pero solo me pude concentrar en el curioso cabello que salía de su cabeza (¿qué acaso toda la gente aquí tiene uno de esos?)

-¿Qué quieres?

-e-eh… un amigo que me debía un favor me dijo que hablo con tu jefe. Mi apellido es Kirkland-

En lo que yo me recuperaba del disgusto de haber pronunciado mi odiado apellido, el sujeto me miró algo sorprendido.

-_allora sei un amico del barbuto...__Ho pensato che poteva__essere una__ragazza__bella__, non __un ragazzo__con__le sopracciglia__enorme_

_-beg you pardon?_

-sí, ya sé quién eres. –Me entregó una llave –tu cuarto está en el séptimo piso, y lo lamento, no sirve el elevador-

Justo como en casa, la gente era tan hospitalaria. En algún punto entre el cuarto y el quinto piso tuve un rayo de esperanza. Ahora me encontraba en una nueva ciudad, un nuevo país… un sitio en el que nadie me conocía y nadie sabía mi nombre. De alguna forma era libre de muchas ataduras, pero todas mis esperanzas (al igual que prácticamente cualquier otra forma de energía) se extinguieron de mi cuerpo.

Tomé la llave de la habitación con pereza y entré dándole una fugaz mirada al sitio. Visualice algo que reconocí como un sofá y me dejé caer sobre él. Cualquier cosa serviría como una cama después de un viaje tan largo. Podía escuchar los ruidos de la calle, los automóviles… y de pronto hubo un momento de silencio, que en vez de tranquilizarme me dejó algo tenso. Me encontraba completamente solo, en un país desconocido y sin un futuro seguro.

La puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a un tipo rubio de lentes, caminando sin ninguna preocupación. Era tanta la naturalidad con la que andaba que tarde un poco antes de dar un grito sobre-humano y tener un segundo ataque de pánico en el día. No es mi intencion sonar prejuicioso, pero en ese momento todos los malditos americanos me parecían unos jodidos dementes.

Seguía lanzando maldiciones al aire cuestionando al extraño cuando me pareció que dijo algo.

-ah… tu debes ser nuevo en el edificio ¿no?

-¡SI, AHORA LARGO ANTES DE QUE LLAME A LA POLICIA!

-_WAIT… chillax~_

-_what is that supposed to mean?_

-_chill out + relax = chillax_

-_right._ GET. OUT.

Lo mire de forma más seria en lo que él suspiraba. Al parecer lo había puesto incómodo. Creo que es lo menos que podría hacer por un desconocido que irrumpe en mi departamento.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sucede lo siguiente: yo vivo en el departamento de aquí al lado pero la regadera de mi baño se descompuso así que hablé con el dueño del edificio y me dio la copia de la llave de tu departamento para usar la regadera en lo que llaman a un plomero o algo. Solo es eso, perdón si te asuste, cejitas

Tenía sentido. No era exactamente una explicación lógica, pero tenía sentido, ahora solo quedaba hablar con el dueño del edificio para que sacara a este loco y le diera la llave del departamento de alguien más. Quizás no todos los malditos americanos estaban tan dementes, de hecho este chico tenía buen aspecto y se veía como un vecino amable… Lo miré dirigirse a lo que debía ser mi habitación principal y al entrar solo pude ver columnas y columnas de revistas. Tomé una en mis manos atónito observando en la portada a un hombre con un disfraz de colores brillantes. Eran comics. _Bloody comics._

No estoy muy seguro de cómo, pero la revista que tenía en la mano terminó estrellándose con fuerza en la cabeza del invasor. Esa y otras más. Cuando tuve la mente en paz de nuevo solo habían algunos comics tirados por ahí y ni señal del invasor, que había huido con todos los comics que pudo cargar. Mejor así.

Di un largo suspiro y miré mi reloj. Estaba cansado, pero también tenía hambre, y en el lugar en el que me encontraba si yo no conseguía mi comida simplemente no comería. Al bajar las escaleras me encontré a un chico sorprendentemente diferente al que me había recibido (aunque realmente no demasiado). Tenía la misma descripción pero este traía una expresión más distraída y… torpe. El chico amablemente me dio indicaciones del supermercado más cercano en el cual al parecer vendían los tomates más ricos y jugosos de toda Nueva York. No era como si realmente me interesara, pero me agrado encontrarme a alguien amable por una vez. Aunque fuera un idiota.

Regresaba con mis compras. Había quedado sin palabras a ver todas las variedades de té que podían vender en Nueva York, aunque haría falta probarlos. Había logrado regresar sin problemas a los departamentos y me encontraba orgulloso. Comenzaba a acostumbrarme a la idea de vivir en esta ciudad un tiempo. Podría llegar a acostumbrarme. Mi optimismo era tanto que duró hasta el quinto piso, a partir de ahí el mundo había vuelto a ser gris. Al diablo, al menos tenía donde dormir y que comer.

Asenté con cuidado las compras junto a la puerta y tanteé mi bolsillo. Tarde un par de segundos en recordar el hecho de que no había tomado las llaves y varios segundos más entrando en pánico y gritando toda clase de incoherencias al aire. No es como si fuera a molestarle a alguien, después de todo, todos eran unos ruidosos americanos dementes.

-Disculpa, pero no puedo pasar si estás ahí tirado.

¡Bingo! Era el rey de los ruidosos americanos dementes, mi vecino, el invasor de los comics. Después del ataque de rabia había quedado recostado en el suelo pensando en mi cruel destino, pero el oportuno rubio decidió (para variar) interrumpir mi momento de frustración y querer moverme de ahí. Su mirada parecía haber cambiado. Incluso podía observar algo de desprecio. No me importaba.

-no me pienso mover

-_really? –_Puso su pié a la altura de mi cintura y antes de que pudiera protestar me había movido hacia a la pared –_excuse me_

Él solo siguió caminando como si nada mientras yo lo miraba con un gesto indescriptible.

-oh, es cierto. –Regresó hacia mi –no sé si lo notaste pero se quedaron algunas de mis cosas en tu departamento. ¿Podrías dejarme pasar a recogerlas para no volver a molestarte?

-créeme, nada me gustaría más que eso, pero parece ser que no puedo en este momento ¡POR QUE SE ME OLVIDARON MIS ESTÚPIDAS LLAVES ADENTRO!

-oh, eso es triste

-gracias por notarlo. –Me senté en el suelo y seguí quejándome en voz alta. No sé si era él o yo, pero cada vez que decía algo, me irritaba más. –debería tirarme por las escaleras para llegar hasta abajo por una copia de la llave

-ya sirve el elevador

-oh, gracias

-y abajo no tienen la llave

-¿ah no?

Puso a un lado un par de bolsas de McDonald's, buscó un poco en su bolsillo y me mostró la gloriosa llave de mi hogar temporal. Y estaban en manos de un tipo que me odiaba. Bravo.

-¡¿TU TUVISTE LA LLAVE TODO ESTE TIEMPO? ¡DÁMELA!

Intenté arrebatársela pero parecía tener mejores reflejos de los que pensaba. Alzó la llave por encima de mi cabeza haciéndome sentir pequeño, eso y algo patético. Y al parecer eso le divertía.

-No pienso hacerlo

-_why not, arsehole?_

-oh ¿de verdad quieres que la abra?

-¡si, haría lo que sea por entrar de una vez a mi casa!

Casi sentí miedo en el momento en que rió ruidosamente y me dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿"lo que fuera"?

-lo que fuera.

-estas son mis condiciones: #1 Pídeme que te abra la puerta amablemente. Eso incluye no gritarme o insultarme

No dijo nada del sarcasmo, podría hacerlo.

-y #2 Reconoce que soy el héroe

-…¿qué?

-claro que siempre puedo irme a mi departamento, de todas formas esto muriendo de hambre-

-¡Espera!

Me viró a ver entretenido con una maldita sonrisa burlona. Un calor en mis mejillas iba incrementando mientras yo me arrepentía.

-p-podrías… ¿abrir mi departamento?

-¿qué? No te escuche

-YOU F- i mean… -me aclaré la garganta tratando de recobrar la compostura antes de tirarme encima del tipo- ¿podrías abrir mi departamento, por favor?

-… ¿Por qué soy el héroe?

En ese momento tenía tantas ganas de tirarlo por las escaleras

-p-porque… -baje la cabeza, sonrojado, humillado y vencido- eres el héroe

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos en los que él pudo controlar la risa y yo el sonrojo que tenía en la cara. Tomó un poco de aire y al fin logró decir algo

-no creí que lo dirías

-¡¿puedes abrir de una vez?

-ya está, ya está

Y seguía riendo aun después de abrir la puerta. Me vi tentado a cerrar la puerta en su cara pero luego recordé las cosas que tenía que recoger en mi departamento. Tomé mis compras y las acomodé de mala gana en el refrigerador.

-por cierto, te agradecería que dejaras la llave abajo para evitar incidentes como este

-no te preocupes, confía en mi… después de todo, yo soy el héroe

-como digas

Soltó una risotada que fue interrumpida por un gruñido proveniente de mi estómago.

-¡eso explica tu mal humor! Brit tiene hambre

-¿"brit"?

-si, es tu nuevo apodo. No importa, como soy el héroe y me has hecho reír un buen rato te invitaré el almuerzo

-que considerado de tu parte

-si me prestas tu regadera

-¿el acuerdo de no gritarte o insultarte era solo en lo que abrías la puerta, verdad?

-vamos brit

De la nada adoptó la mirada del cachorrito más tierno y desdichado en la faz de la tierra.

-dame de comer y luego lo discutimos

-ok!

Me acercó una bolsa maloliente a hamburguesa, y aunque la comida rápida no fuera mi fascinación, me encontraba tan hambriento que en ese momento no me importaba.

-ahora explícame por favor –desenvolvía la hamburguesa -¿Por qué brit?

* * *

><p>Si, me diverti mucho reescribiendo este capítulo. No sean malos y dejen reviews para que tenga ánimos de continuar la historia. ;w; los necesitare.<p> 


	2. De ingleses imprudentes

Mis más sinceras disculpas, parece ser que el universo conspira en mi contra y que no quiere que logre las cosas que quiero. Tuve algunos problemillas personales que me impidieron escribir por un buen tiempo, pero de alguna forma logre escribir eso rápido. ;w; está muy feito, pero espero que lo disfruten o que al menos los haga sentir no tan abandonados.

Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews y su apoyo :'D espero que esta historia no quede tan fail y que no se decepcionen mucho de este capítulo OTL. De igual forma les aviso que no quiero hacer muy larga la historia y que por eso va algo rapido Uu jejeje Uu. Si quieren alguna pareja secundaria solo díganlo y yo veré lo que puedo hacer ;D (?)

pareja: Alfred F. Jones (América)/ Arthur Kirkland (England)

género: comedia/drama/romance/wtf(?)

advertencias: algunas malas palabras por ahí, descuiden, creo que sobrevivirán

**New York, New York**

**II**

* * *

><p>-Ahora explícame por favor –desenvolvía la hamburguesa -¿Por qué brit?<p>

-¿eh? Ah… sencillo –le dio una mordida a la hamburguesa pero siguió hablando –tu acento

-¿acento?

Siguió hablando pero me fue imposible entenderlo hasta que tragó lo que comía

-¿podrías repetir eso?

Le di una pequeña mordida a mi hamburguesa

-Tienes acento británico: _brit_ viene de _british_

-y-yo no tengo ningún acento, tú eres el que habla extraño… y no existe un "acento británico"

Se llenó la boca de hamburguesa

-¿ah no?

-Sería como decir que la isla de gran Bretaña es un solo país, pero está conformado de tres: Inglaterra, Escocia y Gales, cada uno con su propio acento…

Me miró con una expresión en blanco mientras bebía su coca-cola haciéndome sentir como si no hubiera escuchado una sola palabra de las que estaba diciendo.

-¿estás diciendo que Gran Bretaña no es lo mismo que Inglaterra?

-sí, me temo que si

¿y tú de dónde eres?

-Londres, en Inglaterra

-so, you're English?

-yes

-then you're not brit anymore, you're Iggy

Tenía que ser una broma.

* * *

><p>Ya lo había dicho. Lo que yo hago no es tan simple como escribir. Yo relato cosas que de hecho ocurrieron, aunque no estaba del todo consciente de ello. Por ejemplo: mientras yo me encontraba degustando una hamburguesa rica en grasas y carbohidratos, del otro lado del océano más de una persona se había decidido a ir en mi búsqueda, y una estaba en camino. Él era lo que cualquiera llamaría un mejor amigo, excepto yo. Habíamos compartido íntimos secretos, vergonzosas desventuras, y lo peor del otro, y aun así, seguíamos teniendo esta extraña relación a la que hasta el día de hoy me reúso a darle un nombre. A decir verdad, fue una de las pocas personas que me acompañó durante los caminos más oscuros, aunque claro, él los conocía todos. No quisiera exagerar, pero si desde un principio yo era un diablillo, el me convirtió en un verdadero demonio, y en realidad, y no es algo por lo que me lamente.<p>

No me fascina recordar mi vida en ese tiempo, pero es agradable recordar todos mis caprichos cumplidos. Yo tenía los medios para divertirme de la manera que más me pareciera, en tiempo, lugar y forma, pero ahora al "dueño del infierno", solo le pertenecía un modesto departamento en una ciudad que no conocía. Quería pensar que estaba madurando y que después de todos estos años había dejado de ser un niño odioso, pero de todas formas me encontraba inquieto en mi supuesto hogar buscando algo para distraerme. Tal vez y solo tal vez podía recurrir a mi vecino extraño para ver si conocía algún sitio interesante en la ciudad.

Y fue así como llegué a su puerta. Había reunido suficiente valor como para dirigirme a su departamento, pero ya encontrándome en ese lugar no sabía qué mas hacer. Necesitaba salir, hacer algo distinto, pero por alguna razón era incapaz de llamar a la puerta del sujeto. Pensé de nuevo. "El sujeto"… No sabía ni si quiera su nombre y lo quería invitar a un trago en algún lugar interesante que obviamente yo no conocería… Después de todos esos encuentros incómodos… Y los gritos. Magnífico.

Apoye mi cabeza en la puerta con el cuidado de que ni si quiera sonara como si estuviera llamando. De todas las cosas estúpidas, esta quedaba entre las primeras 30. (Sí, bueno, parece ser que no soy una persona que actúa muy sensatamente). Era el momento perfecto para dirigirme de nuevo a mi departamento, prepararme un té, la cena y dormirme temprano como un buen inglés.

Me di la vuelta y el elevador se abrió justo delante de mí.

-… ¿necesitas algo Iggy?

Comenzaba a considerar la existencia de lo que llamaban "karma". El americano solo sonrió como si fuera el destino riéndose de mí.

-ah-eh-ehm… hola

-que amable por quererme darme la bienvenida en mi propio departamento, los ingleses no bromean cuando dicen que son educados –Y por primera vez en un buen tiempo, me quedé sin palabras. -¿Qué? No me digas, te aburrías en tu departamento y quisiste entretenerte un rato y de pronto pensaste "pero claro, si tengo a este guapo y carismático vecino que salva al mundo en sus ratos libres"

-q-¡¿QUÉ? ¡C-CLARO QUE NO!

Al menos no con esas palabras. Él hizo un sonido de disgusto y siguió hablando con ese agudo todo de voz que comenzaba a alterarme.

-vaya, de verdad necesitas divertirte un poco… no sé cómo se diviertan en Inglaterra pero creo que podríamos salir a dar una vuelta –intenté quejarme pero solo siguió hablando –no te preocupes, hoy te llevare a un bar o algún lugar tranquilo. Me alegra hayas decidido contar conmigo.

-¿puedo arrepentirme?

-no. Ya es un hecho. Solo iré a ducharme y te invitaré un trago

Me guiñó el ojo y entró en su departamento. Pasaron unos segundos para que yo entrara en el mío preguntándome qué demonios acababa de pasar. Malditos americanos dementes.

Luego de un rato viendo el lugar llegué a comprender que "bar" era el equivalente americano del "pub" británico. Estaba bien. Tenía toda clase de tragos, gente agradable, un ambiente sencillo, pero un ambiente en fin. El autoproclamado héroe llegó con toda su actitud a la barra y pidió un par de cervezas en lo que yo tomaba asiento a su lado. Un trago no haría daño.

-Tengo curiosidad –ahora que él había sido el que me había forzado a salir, podría preguntarle lo que quisiera sin el peligro de verme como un acosador enajenado –hemos compartido varios momento bastante interesantes, pero aun no sé cómo te llamas

-Es verdad, Alfred F. Jones, a tu servicio. Yo no tengo problemas diciéndote Iggy pero igual me gustaría saber tu nombre

-Soy Arthur Kirkland

Y sin poder evitarlo, de nuevo hice una pequeña mueca al pronunciar mi apellido.

-hmmm ya veo…

-¿qué quiere decir la "F"?

-… secreto de Estado –me sonrió y dio otro trago a su bebida para abstenerse de decir más-.

En general se notaba que estaba alardeando acerca de lo americano que era y de lo bien que conocía la ciudad, pero era mejor que quedarme encerrado en mi departamento. De alguna manera me dejaba entretenido. Su sonrisa –y su actitud en general –le daban algo similar a un aura infantil.

Apoyé los codos en la barra jugando con mi vaso a la mitad hasta que noté a alguien que pasaba cerca. Su mirada color carmín se cruzó con la mía. No era una de esas miradas que se olvidan fácilmente.

-heh, ese tipo intimida un poco ¿verdad? Pero descuida, es un conocido. Su familia tiene una empresa de automóviles y él es el mayor, pero no confían mucho en su juicio

El albino se acercó hacia nosotros con una conocida risa estruendosa, haciéndose notar en todo el lugar como era su costumbre

-¡Alfred! ¡Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí! Niño, te dije que debías de cuidarte de malas compañías como yo, pero ahora te encuentro sentado junto a este demonio

Me dio la mano seguido de un abrazo fraternal el cual yo correspondí con gusto. Me parece que a estas alturas el americano nos seguía mirando sin entender ni un poco

-Gilbert, no sabía que ahora vivías en Nueva York

-bah~ son cosas del pequeño Ludwig. ¡Yo no sabía que te habías decidido a corromper al pequeño Alfred, él aun está muy joven para tus cosas!

-¿y qué tal tú? ¿A esta hora y tan solo? Eso es raro en ti

-No tienes derecho a hablar. Tal vez debería embriagarme y retirarme con alguna chica linda que haya venido con un chico despistado

Rio escandalosamente pero esta vez no puede evitar imitarle. Hablamos como unos buenos amigos que no se habían visto en un tiempo he hizo un pequeño escándalo al notar que mi cerveza no era alemana, invitándome una que fuera de su tierra y bebiendo una conmigo. Su hermano llegó poco después arrastrándolo haciendo lucir al albino como si fuera el menor. Cómo había crecido el pequeño Ludwig.

-… ¿podrías explicarme qué demonios fue eso?

-Secreto de la corona

-¡no me vengas con eso!

Parecía irritado con el hecho de que yo parecía conocer mejor a su "amigo intimidante" y ya fuera por su rostro infantil o porque ya llevaba otro trago encima, me parecía hilarante. Pedí un trago más. Pobre pequeño inocente.

-Gilbert Beilschmidt, el heredero directo de las empresas Beilschmidt. Tuviste razón, pero no del todo, no es una empresa de automóviles, de hecho es una empresa de motores. Crean motores para automóviles normales, de carreras e incluso aviones. Tiene lógica que me digas que no confían en su juicio para quedarse con la empresa. En realidad me sorprende que lo conozcas

Reí entre dientes y le di un trago a mi bebida. Él me seguía mirando como si fuera un niño al que le hubiera ganado en un juego

-Su hermano Ludwig estudia conmigo

-¿¡me estás diciendo que tienes la misma edad que el pequeño Ludwig?

-no es "pequeño"

-perdón, es la costumbre –sentía como las palabras escapaban más fácilmente de mi boca pero realmente no me importaba demasiado -¿qué edad tienes, Alfred?

-19

-¡pero si eres solo un niño! Pareces mayor

-¿qué? No me digas que tú eres un anciano con cara de joven

-tengo 23 años para tu información

-anciano

-¡más respeto a tus mayores!

Y por alguna razón que desconozco se empezó a reír. No sé si era de mi voz, de mis gestos, de mí completamente o de la situación en general. El punto es que se estaba riendo y la maldita cerveza estaba tan fuerte que comenzó a hacerme sentir como si de verdad disfrutara de aquella risa.

-Eres más interesante de lo que pensé

-¿se supone que eso sea un cumplido?

-¿cómo conociste a Gilbert?

-bah… es una larga historia

-tengo tiempo

-No quiero hablar de ello

-vamos, te invitaré un trago

El alcohol me vuelve débil. Entre muchas otras cosas. Aunque tengo la suficiente voluntad para evitar algunos temas incluso ebrio, una vez que tomo un tema digo incluso más cosas de las que debería, pero por alguna extraña razón recuerdo todo lo que digo a menos que esté realmente ebrio. Pude ver en el rostro de Alfred como se arrepentía de haberme invitado ese último trago y pude sentir como se iban nublando los sentidos.

Me encontraba siendo cargado por el joven americano, colgado de su cuello como un pequeño mono. Podía ser más joven, pero era vergonzosamente más grande y fuerte que yo. Algo brillante en su cuello llamó mi atención.

-tienes un collar~

-no te sueltes si no quieres caer

-es un collar de perro

-son unas placas de militar

-¡no me dijiste que estabas en el ejército! ¡Aún eres muy joven para entrar en el ejército! ¡Alfred, que irresponsable!

-yo no soy el que está completamente ebrio, siendo cargado por alguien a quien apenas conoce

-"completamente ebrio" suena muy mal… prefiero decir que llevo "unas copas de más", suena mejor

-como prefieras

-si no son tus placas ¿de quién son?

-mi padre. Estuvo en la guerra de Irak

-oh, tener esas placas debe ser todo un honor

-lo es, pero hubiera preferido tenerlo a él de vuelta en lugar a las placas.

Podía sentir como me confiaba algo tan personal por creer que no lo recordaría luego, pero incluso para el estado en que me encontraba puede entender sus sentimientos.

-… lo siento

-nah~ está bien. Murió siendo un héroe, me gustaría hacer eso

-Yo también perdí a mis padres

-… No mientas por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor

-es verdad… no te sientas mal, eres alguien carismático. Seguramente tienes muchos amigos que te acompañen y que no dejan que te sientas solo

-estas tan ebrio que ya empezaste a decir cosas amables

Sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de mi departamento

-oi… te quedaste con eso

-creo que sería bueno que me quedara con ella

-discutamos eso cuando esté más sobrio

-Estoy de acuerdo

Me tiró en mi cama y se sentó a mi lado manteniendo _esa_ sonrisa. Había algo en ella, eso y bastante alcohol envenenándome las venas, nublando mis pensamientos. Me senté sosteniéndole la mirada. No era como si nunca hubiera visto un par de ojos azules, no era como si no hubiera visto un par de ojos bellos. Era solo que en ese preciso momento parecía que no existía nada mas… solo pude acercarme un poco mas buscando la calidez de sus labios…

* * *

><p>Un cálido rayo de sol se asomó por mi ventana para acariciarme el rostro, anunciando la nueva mañana. Solté una maldición y me retorcí entre mis sábanas. Solo el alcohol puede convertir la luz (y el sonido) en algo "doloroso". Luego de un rato de una lucha de voluntades interna, decidí estirar mi brazo hacia la mesa de noche, buscando mi despertador. Incluso la cama de sentía más tiesa y menos cómoda. Me asomé por un agujero entre las sábanas pero no había rastro del despertador. En realidad, no había rastro de de alguno de mis muebles. De nuevo acomodé mis pensamientos ¿Qué carajos había hecho la noche anterior y cómo demonios había llegado hasta aquí? Al fin me decidí a enfrentar la luz del sol y al mirar el pequeño cuarto, lo recordé todo. Había huido de Londres.<p>

En efecto, ahora me encontraba en Nueva York, en un modesto departamento con un molesto vecino…

…

BLOODY HELL…

Y por alguna razón el hecho de que hubiera besado al americano fue lo último que podía recordar. Bueno, era sencillo pensar que en un estado de ebriedad tan avanzado alguien perdiera el control de mi, bueno, eso era completamente lógico ¿pero besar a alguien del mismo sexo?... no… no… no podía ser ¡¿y qué había hecho el maldito americano? ¡¿Por qué ni si quiera podía recordar cómo había reaccionado? Seguramente había pensado que era alguna clase de enfermo, claro después de ver que conocía a Gilbert seguramente había pensado que era de esa clase de personas (y bueno, no estaba del todo equivocado… ¡PERO NO TENÍA QUE PENSARLO! Si bien alguna de las cosas buenas de estar en Nueva York es que nadie tenía idea de quién era ni de las cosas que había hecho, pero ahora mi molesto vecino pensaría que era alguna clase de depravado. Me cambiaría de departamento ¡eso haría! Es más, lo haría en ese preciso momento.

Miré mi reloj descubriendo que de hecho era más tarde de lo que pensaba. No importaba, me lavé la cara y me dispuse a salir del departamento. Al salir, el pasillo principal parecía inquietantemente vacío, como su algún americano demente estuviera listo para saltar cuando menos lo esperara. Llegué rápido al elevador y este se abrió. Para mi sorpresa en vez del americano demente promedio, era una mujer de aspecto agradable, castaña de ojos verdes que llevaba una flor en el cabello y una sonrisa amable.

-Buenos días

Le respondí de la misma manera, dando un suspiro pensando que dentro de esas cuatro paredes de metal me sería imposible encontrarme con el sujeto.

Un golpe de metal distrajo mi atención. Una mano detenía el elevador para cerrarse. Sentí como si el elevador cayera, aunque no de había movido un solo centímetro. Miré hacia atrás.

-¿porqué no me dijiste que eres gay?

Quería morir. La mujer me dedicó una mirada que simplemente no quería tratar de descifrar. Me quedé en silencio esperando algo que terminara con la tensión. La campanilla del elevador sonó y justo antes de que le diera gracias a quien sea que me escuchara, saltó dentro del elevador y este se cerró dejándonos a los tres encerrados en esa caja de metal. Quería morir.

-¿y bien?

-¿"y bien" qué?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras gay?

No sabía si había quedado pálido o completamente sonrojado, solo quería aparentar la mayor calma posible. Di un gesto soberbio bien practicado para que la mujer nos dejara de ver de esa forma.

-p-podría ser porque no lo soy

-entonces explícame lo de anoche

Insistía en que la plática sonara no tan sospechosa, pero al parecer al maldito americano no parecía importarle la presencia de alguien más en el elevador

-¡ESTABA EBRIO!

-aun así, no cualquiera tiene la costumbre de besar hombres cuando está ebrio

Miré los pisos cambiando lenta y tortuosamente, rezando internamente para que se abriera la puerta y no tuviera que decir lo siguiente. Pasaron unos segundos y nada.

-Está bien… soy bisexual… pero quiero que sepas que lo de ayer fue porque estaba ebrio y nada más. Lamento haberte causado un momento incómodo.

La campanilla sonó y la puerta de abrió en la planta baja. La mujer nos miró esperando alguna clase de respuesta, pero yo solo buscaba huir de ahí. Una mano me detuvo.

-¿tienes algo que hacer el miércoles?

-¿qué?

-miércoles o viernes, son mis días libres

-¿de qué estás hablando?

-Salgamos

Y de pronto fue como si el mundo comenzara a girar hacia el lado contrario. No entendía ni si quiera lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento. Solté mi brazo y lo quité de mala gana.

-estoy ocupado

-¿y la siguiente semana?

¿Es que estaba hablando en serio? Lo miré a los ojos mientras el solo me sonreía.

-vamos –la mujer se decidió a hablar -¡después de esa escena en el elevador no le puedes decir que no!

La miré fijamente. Malditos americanos dementes.

* * *

><p>Bueno, dejaré esto por aquí y veamos que pasa n_nUu... jajajaja ñ_ñUu... -huye de los tomatazos- _Uu<p> 


	3. De John Lennon

Esteee... si. Tardé un poco porque empecé un nuevo fic. Pensé que tendría problemas de tiempo para seguir escribiendo, pero incluso ya logre tener un espacio en mi horario. Eh... no se, no esperen que les diga que pienso que escribo hermosamente. En lo personal siento que quedó un poco tonto y sentimental, pero MEEEH. Espero que disfruten aunque sea un poquito.

* * *

><p><strong>New York, New York<strong>

**III**

Me costó llegar a esa conclusión, pero parecía que no se iba a dar por vencido. Una escena dentro de un elevador con una extraña que parecía apoyarlo no bastaba para hacerme cambiar de opinión. Me había negado. Una y mil veces. De millones de formas. No importaba cuanto me esforzara por alguna excusa, él encontraba una mejor. Me estaba obligando a salir con él. Quería creer que era una broma cruel o algo similar, pero parecía poner demasiado esfuerzo para que sólo se tratara de eso.

Y fue así como llegue al Central Park. Había frio. No había nada de gente. Me encantaba cómo Nueva York se esforzaba por recordarme a mi antiguo y tal vez no tan amado hogar. Miré el cielo nublado de punta a punta. Seguramente llovería. Y de nuevo ¿porqué estaba ahí? Mire a mi alrededor y luego un pequeño aparato que traía en el bolsillo. Entre todas las excusas que me vi obligado a inventar, había conseguido un celular barato, solo para tener el tiempo que me quedara en esa ciudad. Tenía las "5:30" con sus letras brillantes. Había acordado verlo a las 5:00. Y ahí me encontraba yo, siendo el clásico estereotipo de un inglés, extremadamente puntual esperando a un americano cualquiera. Podría simplemente tomar un taxi y volver a mi departamento, pero volvería al mismo infierno con ese acosador. Era terco, infantil y algo molesto, sin mencionar que era escandaloso y le encantaba sentir que era lo máximo. Además de impuntual.

Un frio viento invernal anunciaba lluvia. Miré a mí alrededor y encontré una banca perfecta para sentarme. Seguramente me quedaría esperando solo un rato más. Podría ser que yo cambiara, pero las cosas a mí alrededor no parecían cambiar demasiado. Solo, en medio de una ciudad, esperando por alguien que me libere. Es la naturaleza de todos los seres pensantes desear aquello que no pueden alcanzar. Existen los afortunados que pueden obtener todo con tan solo desearlo, pero siempre va a existir algo imposible. Sonará estúpido, pero para mí "eso" es mi libertad. Si claro, el Reino Unido es un reino por algo y, pues, todos vivimos en una monarquía parlamentaria. Tenemos una encantadora familia real y un parlamento que dice representarnos. No es una república democrática como es el caso de América pero tampoco creo que no se me pueda considerar alguien "libre" por ser británico. Mi deseo por libertad va más allá de monarquías y política… Es simplemente el deseo de poder hacer lo que quiera.

Saque una pequeña libreta que había cargado conmigo desde Londres y me puse a escribir algunos pensamientos. Nunca fui bueno en expresar mis sentimientos diciéndolos, pero cuando se trata de escribir… bueno… me parece más fácil encontrar las palabras adecuadas y poder plasmar en una hoja un sentimiento. Es algo tonto e infantil, lo sé, pero desde pequeño me ha salvado de meterme en más problemas de los necesarios. Incluso en momentos difíciles he logrado sacar de mi todo ese dolor por un momento y escapar a algún rincón tranquilo en mi mente. Sí, soy así de patético.

-¡IGGY!

-HOLY MOTHER OF CHRIST! ¡¿Podrías saludar cómo la gente normal?

-no te pongas así, solo dije tu nombre

-ese NO es mi nombre

-lo que sea… ¿qué es eso?

Miraba la pequeña libreta en mis manos como si tratara de leer lo que tenía ahí. Por favor. Cerré la libreta rápidamente y la guarde en un bolsillo de mi abrigo.

-Nada que pueda interesarte

-hey, que grosero

-no creo que seas quién para opinar ¿has visto la hora? Si estabas tan impaciente por salir conmigo creo que al menos hubieras llegado a la hora que acordamos ¿no crees?

-no es para que te enojes, juro que tengo una explicación

-¿"explicación" o "excusa"?

-¿siempre eres tan susceptible? Si quieres llámala así, pero yo solo buscaba a un amigo.

-¿"un amigo"?

-oh sí. Su nombre es Toris. Es muy amable, seguramente se llevarán bien.

Puso una mano en mi espalda haciendo que me parara para conducirme hacia otro sitio. Por lo que podía entender, tenía intenciones de llevarme hasta dicho "amigo". No conocía muy bien las costumbres americanas, pero hasta donde sé, una "cita" incluía únicamente un par de personas.

-Entonces trajiste a tu amigo Toris ¿aquí…?

-no, más bien él me trajo aquí.

Miré algo similar a un coche de caballo, pero en lugar de tener un caballo delante tenía una bicicleta en la que se encontraba sentado un sujeto de mirada tímida saludando con la mano.

-Iggy, te presento a Toris, él será nuestro chofer hoy. Toris, te debo un gran favor.

-Un placer Toris…

No, no se trataba solo de mí. Era igual de infantil y despreocupado con las demás personas. Me tomó de la muñeca y prácticamente me arrastró hasta el carro. Dentro había un cobertor y unas bocinas. Tomó un aparato y puso algo de música. Era Freddie Mercury. Solo por esa razón me quedaría en el carro. "Toris" comenzó a pedalear moviendo el carro a través del parque. Él día estaba frío y nublado. Incluso la gente no tan cuerda de la ciudad decidía quedarse en su casa en esta clase de días, pero claro que junto a mi tenía al americano más demente de todos. El parque estaba casi completamente vacío e incluso había pequeños montones de nieve amontonados en las esquinas perdidas de ese lugar. Los árboles estaban de un color cobrizo que de alguna manera volvía ese frio momento en una imagen un poco más cálida.

-¿tienes frío?

-no… estoy bien

Miraba a mí alrededor mientras pasábamos por distintos monumentos o puntos específicos escuchando las explicaciones de Alfred. Después de pensarlo un poco, tal vez Toris debió de haber sido el guía y el que mencionaba cada pequeño sitio y cada una de las películas grabadas en este lugar. Incluso parecía saber el momento exacto. No pude evitar sonreír, parecía un niño pequeño. Pasamos incluso junto a una fuente (la cual se encontraba seca debido al frio y a que no querían que se congelara el sistema). El paseo fue un poco más agradable de lo que pensé.

Al fin bajamos en un sitio donde había un tipo vendiendo unas nueces preparadas de una forma extraña. Podrían estar locos, pero de hecho los americanos las preparaban bien. Mi ahora no tan molesto acompañante dejó que me acabara todas las nueces mientras seguimos a pié.

-Ahora dime ¿porqué me invitaste a salir?

-hm… en realidad estaba aburrido y pensé que sería divertido

Le miré irritado y me le adelante

-¿podrías llamar un taxi? Creo que ya me iré a mi departamento –me detuvo del brazo.

-hey~ era broma, no se… pensé que sería una buena idea…

-¿si quiera te gustan los hombres?

-he vivido en esta ciudad un buen tiempo y si algo he aprendido aquí es que el amor no tiene raza, género o idioma… si alguien me gusta, me gusta. No me importa nada más. -Quizás las nueces tenían algo. Eso o el rubio comenzaban a sonar como si de hecho estuviera hablando en serio. Viré a verlo y el solo estaba mirando su camino. –tu pareces una persona divertida así que pensé que estaría bien.

-no sé si "divertido" sea la palabra

-oh, solo mírate. Tus cejas tienen cierto encanto

-no te metas con mis cejas.

Bromeando o no, nadie se mete con mis cejas. Seguimos caminando como idiotas hablando de todo un poco.

-¿tu… naciste aquí?

-eh… de hecho sí. Mis padres vivían aquí hace un tiempo, pero luego mi papá se fue… y mi madre decidió mudarse a Pennsylvania. Viví ahí un tiempo con ella, pero a penas cumplí 18 volví a la ciudad. Creo que extrañaba el ruido.

El dejó escapar una ligera risa mientras yo pensaba un poco en sus palabras. Su papá se había ido… memorias borrosas de esa noche en el bar llegaron de nuevo a mí.

-y tú… no sé si lo recuerdas –rió de nuevo –pero… ehm… me dijiste que también perdiste a uno de tus padres… si no es que lo estabas inventando

Si, así de patético era. De verdad le había hablado de eso ebrio. Di un suspiro y me alcé de hombros para hablar con cierto cinismo.

-No lo inventaba. Soy solo un huérfano olvidado.

-¿por eso viniste a la ciudad?

-no realmente, es algo un poco más complicado.

Se quedó con la mirada baja un momento de una manera que no creí que fuera posible en él.

-… lamento lo de tus padres

Desde el día en que murió mi madre, nadie me había dicho esas palabras. E incluso ese mismo día cuando intentaban darme las condolencias lo único que podía pensar era en que eran solo palabras vacías. "Lo siento" son solo un par de palabras que jamás serán suficientes para llenar el vacío que alguien deja atrás al simplemente desaparecer de tu vida. Es solo uno de tantos protocolos sociales inútiles, porque no importa cuántas personas digan que lo sienten e incluso cuán grandes sean mis sentimientos, nada va regresarla a mí y nada podrá llenar ese vacío. Pero luego estaba él, mirándome con sus brillantes ojos azules. Parecía haber en ellos una seriedad que nunca había visto aunque llevara una pequeña sonrisa.

Él traía dentro un vacío no idéntico, pero similar al mío. Lo miré y tardé en darme cuenta de que estaba sonriéndole. Por primera vez desde hace mucho, no me sentí solo.

-gracias… eh… -seguramente traía la expresión más estúpida que cualquiera haya visto. Evité su mirada y traté de volver a mi rostro neutral

-está bien, tú me dijiste lo mismo.

-¿ah sí?

-¿tan ebrio estabas que no lo recuerdas?

-¡OYE!

Comenzó a reír como si no conociera lo que era estar triste. Era un americano completamente demente, quizás el peor de todos, pero debía confesar que a pesar de todo era intrigante. Existía algo en él que me causaba algo similar al cariño. No, por supuesto que no era cariño.

-Te dije de mi padre

-no tenemos que hablar de esto si no quieres

-es igual. _I mean… _Fue duro al principio, pero ahora es como mi héroe. Pienso meterme en el ejército igual que él.

-¿no te asusta?

-¿qué asustarme a mí? ¿Olvidas quién es el héroe? –rio de una forma más irritante que falsa. Suspiró al ver mi rostro serio y volvió a un tono normal de voz –bueno… mi padre era militar, mi abuelo era militar. Todo mundo espera que yo lo sea igual.

-¿y tienes que hacer lo que todo el mundo espera?

-no, eso ni si quiera me interesa. Solo quiero hacerlo porque sé que eso lo pondría orgulloso.

Hablaba de su padre como si todavía se encontraba con vida, mientras yo a penas agarraba fuerzas para mencionar a mi madre. Parecía ser un buen chico, a pesar de ser molesto. Era tenaz y optimista, y seguiría los pasos de su padre.

-seguramente el ya está orgulloso

Cuando me di cuenta las palabras ya habían escapado de mis labios. Me sonrojé y logré se riera, sorprendentemente también sonrojado. Eran la clase de cosas que prefería escribir que decir, para evitar esa clase de momentos incómodos, aunque en realidad, pudo haber sido mucho peor.

Seguramente su padre estaría orgulloso si pudiera verlo, pero si mi madre pudiera verme… Si pudiera ver todo lo que pasé, todo lo que viví, todas las cosas que causé. Si pudiera ver toda la gente que he lastimado y cuánto me he corrompido. Él pensaba en meterse al ejército y yo me encontraba en Nueva York sin rumbo fijo. El estómago me empezó a pesar. Imaginaba la mirada de mi madre, su sonrisa. Quería creer que aun recordaba su voz. En recuerdo despertó en mí como si hubiera estado durmiendo en algún lugar dentro de mi mente. Solo era mi madre acariciándome la cabeza, sonriéndome y diciéndome que fuera un buen niño. Si estuviera viva, si pudiera verme el día de hoy…

-Cuidado con donde caminas

-¿eh?

Me detuvo de un brazo para que no chocara con unas vallas. No entendía que hacían esas cosas en pleno parque pero al bajar la mirada me encontré con flores tendidas en un círculo de mosaicos blancos y negros. En el centro se encontraba solo una palabra escrita.

-¿"_imagine_"?

-tú eres británico, debes conocer la historia de John Lennon -Le miré entre incrédulo y confundido. Me tomo de los hombros y me giró hasta poder ver una casa en la esquina –la casa de John Lennon.

Mi pecho me dolía de tantas emociones. Como si aun no fuera suficiente, estaba viendo el lugar preciso donde habían asesinado a uno de mis iconos favoritos de la historia.

-dónde está esa luz-

-exactamente ahí le asesinaron… y la luz nunca se apaga

-hey~ veo que eres un fan de _The Beatles_ –Miré el círculo a mis pies, el que quedó borroso. Solo pude sentir una cálida gota resbalar por mi mejilla -¿I-iggy? ¿Qué sucede?

Y ahora él me veía preocupado. Yo intentaba limpiar mis lagrimas, pero por más que lo intentara no desaparecían. No podía parar, parecía como si me hubiera roto, como si algo en mi hubiera dejado de funcionar. Las lágrimas caían y yo no podía ser absolutamente nada. El americano me tomó de los hombros y me miró muy preocupado

-¡lo lamento! ¡No pensé que admiraras tanto a John!

No tenía idea. Aun que quisiera decirle, no podía hablar. Solo lloraba. Mi mente ni si quiera funcionaba bien. Lo único que quería era esconderme. Tenía suerte de que no hubiera nadie alrededor. Solo estaba ese americano, pero no era como si nunca me hubiera visto en un momento vergonzoso. Mi cabeza me dolía. Intenté de nuevo quitarme las lágrimas, pero luego sentí como si algo me cubriera. Alcé la mirada y me encontré entre los brazos del otro. Me escondí entre sus cálidos brazos y lloré un poco más.

_Imagine _era la canción favorita de mi mamá. Aprendí las canciones de _the Beatles_ no por escucharlas, sino por escuchar a mi madre cantarlas.

-… ya, suéltame

-¿ya estás bien?

-¡claro que sí! Y-yo solo…

-no tenía idea de que fueras tan fan de John, ni que fueras tan sensible

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡NI SI QUIERA! –Me dio un beso.

-vayamos a comer algo.

Le di un golpe, pero luego le seguí.

Cuando logré tranquilizarme fuimos a comer a otro de esos restaurantes de comida rápida. Entiendo que es una ciudad grande, pero existen tantos de esos restaurantes que es ridículo. De nuevo mi comida eran unas grasosas hamburguesas que habían llegado a mí por el ruidoso americano. Esta vez obtuve un helado de postre. Al parecer quería verme sonreír. Lo que restó de la susodicha cita fue algo un poco incómodo. Solo quería encerrarme en mi departamento un rato.

Me acompañó en taxi e incluso él pago. Iba a subir al elevador a su lado pero el chico de la entrada (esta vez era el mal encarado) me llamó. Justo cuando no quería hablar con nadie este agradable sujeto decidía hablarme.

-llegó un paquete para ti

-¿estás seguro que es mío?

-sí, no hay duda. El jefe en persona me pidió que te lo entregara. Dice que te lo manda un amigo.

Sentí un escalofrío. Por alguna razón ya sabía de dónde había llegado el paquete y qué contenía. Escapé antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo con el pesado paquete en manos. Llegué hasta mi departamento y le puse llave. No era algo muy inteligente ya que después de todo el americano seguía teniendo la copia pero no importaba. Abrí el paquete apresurado. Ahí estaban. Una colección de libros, CD's, algo de ropa no muy de mi gusto, entre otros objetos personales. Encima había una nota y aun sin leerla, sabía lo que significaba. Él estaba cerca.

* * *

><p>Serían tan amables de dejar review?<p> 


	4. De películas de terror

lolololol me quedo muy corto y simple, pero no se, de hecho como que me agradó XD. Por cierto, muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado review, me alegran el día. Proximamente habrán muchos mas personajes de hetalia que hagan su aparicion casual (si tienen alguna idea, sugerencia o urgencia fangirl haganmela saber). Ahm... proximamente empezara el verdadero drama, pero tenganme paciencia que ando escribiendo 2 longfics entre clases de la universidad, se hace lo que se puede.

* * *

><p><strong>New York, New York<strong>

**IV**

Los paquetes seguían llegando. Era bastante cómodo tener mis cosas a mi disposición, pero a decir verdad, me estaba volviendo paranoico. Tenía la sensación de que si salía del edificio me encontraría con él y tendría que enfrentarme con una serie de eventos para los que no estaba listo aun y por otro lado, después de la supuesta cita (que terminó de una forma un poco apresurada) sentía que si me asomaba por el pasillo me encontraría con el americano. Claro que había olvidado un factor.  
>-¿Sabes que aun tengo la llave de tu departamento?<br>-al menos te podrías tomar la molestia de tocar  
>-vaya -pasó sin si quiera escucharme -¿en qué momento compraste todo esto?<br>-son cosas viejas, me las mandaron de Londres  
>Ordenaba algunas cosas cuando noté que hojeaba uno de mis libros. Era pequeño y viejo de pasta dura y desgastada, color verde oscuro. Antes de que pudiera analizarlo, le arrebaté el libro a lo que él respondió mirándome algo sorprendido.<br>-son... Cosas personales  
>Aun me miraba como si quisiera una explicación de mi repentino comportamiento ermitaño. Di un suspiro y me inventé una excusa que sonara razonable.<br>-estoy algo cansado, he estado ocupado ordenando mis cosas...  
>-¿quieres que te ayude en algo?<br>-no, gracias, estoy bien  
>-Iggy<br>-¿Si?  
>Tenía una de mis viejas camisetas en sus manos<br>-¿Desde cuándo te gusta the sex pistols?  
>-¡¿Podrías dejar de hurgar en mis cosas?<br>Le lancé el libro directo a la cabeza pero él lo atrapó sin mucha dificultad  
>-amargado. Seguramente estas cansado de tanto arreglar, deberías hacer algo divertido.<br>-no tengo muchas ganas de salir en realidad  
>-entonces ven a mi departamento, tengo videojuegos y un amigo me prestó unas películas hace poco<br>Fingí estar ocupado ordenando, cuidando que no hubiera nada inadecuado a la vista  
>-no me gustan los videojuegos y tengo mucho por arreglar<br>-¿No cambiarías de opinión si te dijera que son películas de terror?  
>-¿Porqué debería cambiar de opinión?<br>-¿Qué? ¿Te dan miedo?  
>-nunca dije eso<br>-bueno, pero lo hacen ¿no?  
>-claro que no, son solo películas<br>-entonces no debería ser una molestia ver una o dos  
>-tú estás siendo una molestia. ¿Podrías irte? Tengo que hacer<br>-solo si aceptas que te asustan  
>-ESTÁ BIEN. Veré una sola de tus malditas películas para que te calles ¿Feliz?<br>-yay~

Con forme avanzó la película (que de hecho resultó estar entretenida y ligeramente violenta) me di cuenta de qué había sido manipulado por el maldito americano para ver la película con él porque solo no hubiera podido. Estaba aterrado, viendo la pantalla mientras abrazaba un cojín. Era absolutamente patético, pero más divertido que la misma película. La pantalla se volvió negra y los créditos comenzaron a subir. Yo solo me puse en pié y me estiré un poco lanzando un quejido.  
>-I-Iggy... ¿No te vas a quedar a ver la otra película?<br>Realmente no estaba pensando en irme, pero al ver su expresión de niño asustado no pude evitar seguir el juego.  
>-te había dicho que solo una película, tengo muchas cosas que ordenar<br>-pero sé que puedes hacerlo mañana. Hagamos un trato, tú te quedas a ver otra película y mañana te ayudo a arreglar ¿De acuerdo?  
>-no quiero que andes hurgando mis cosas de nuevo, tengo cosas viejas y frágiles por ahí<br>Sin contar todas esas cosas personales que no quería que viera.  
>-p-pero apuesto a que la película está mejor que la anterior, te gustó la anterior ¿No?<br>Con cada palabra que decía su expresión se hacía más y más divertida  
>-si tanto quieres verla ¿Por qué no la ves solo?<br>Se quedo en silencio con la mirada baja. Quería ver al autoproclamado "héroe" aceptar que estaba asustado.  
>-cuando vivía en Pensilvania solía ver estas películas con mi primo Matt... Me siento raro viéndolas solo.<br>Ni en un millón de años quebrantaría su orgullo y aceptaría que estaba asustado. Pero no por eso su expresión se volvía menos divertida. Pensé en quedarme a ver una película más, solo quería ver su expresión. O al menos eso pensaba.  
>En algún momento poco después de que mataron a la chica estúpida de pechos grandes sentí algo cálido acariciar mi mano. Uno de los dedos de Alfred no se decidía si tomar o no mi mano. Moví solo un poco la mía y nuestras manos encajaron perfectamente. Él temblaba levemente. A pesar de ser tan hablador y arrogante no era más que un niño.<p>

Sentí que alguien me sacudía un poco del hombro  
>-Iggy... Despierta...<br>Estaba recostado sobre su hombro, pero al darme cuenta me incorporé y me tallé un poco los ojos. No tenía idea de en qué momento me había quedado dormido. Miré el televisor y los créditos iban saliendo. Al parecer había dormido un buen rato.  
>-p-pensé que tal vez querrías ir a tu habitación, es decir, no te estoy echando de nada, solo... Es una sugerencia<br>Se veía un poco mas asustado que antes. Miré sus ojos azules y él me sostuvo la mirada un momento.  
>-en realidad estoy muy cansado... -solté algo similar a un suspiro- es verdad... Tengo que ordenar todas mis cosas...<br>-¿No puedes hacerlo otro día?  
>-podría, pero deje varías cajas sobre la cama y voy a tener que vaciarlas si quiero acostarme ahí<br>Me dejé caer en el sofá. Malditos americanos... Tenían muebles muy cómodos.  
>-si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí y ya que te quedaste a ver la otra película te ayudaré con tus cosas<br>-¿hablas en serio?  
>-si... Solo necesitas una almohada y algo para taparte, parece que ya de acomodaste en el sofá<br>-cállate que está cómodo  
>Me sonrió un poco<br>-¿Quieres cenar algo?  
>-comienzo a sentirme mal, siempre me invitas la comida<br>-no te sientas mal, hoy eres mi invitado  
>-en ese caso, no quiero hamburguesas, ya es demasiado<br>-una pizza será  
>No me quejo. Después de pedir la pizza por teléfono, fue por una almohada y una sabana.<br>-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu primo?  
>-Mathew... Creo que se podría decir que lo extraño... De pequeños siempre jugábamos juntos cuando venía de Canadá, pero después de lo de mi padre su familia se mudo a Pensilvania para estar cerca. Él era lo más cercano que tuve de un hermano, de hecho todo mundo decía que nos parecíamos mucho, aunque normalmente solo recordaban mi nombre -rió un poco- ¿Tú tienes hermanos?... ¿Primos?... ¿algo así?<br>-algo así...  
>-correcto. ¿Eso qué quiere decir?<br>-es... Complicado... Preferiría no hablar de ello  
>-oh... Bien...<br>Silencio incómodo. Sentía la presión de compartir algo más o menos personal con él.  
>-mi mamá me educó sola. Cuando falleció me quedé con su hermana, pero era algo estricta así que me fui de casa.<br>-... No te creo  
>-¿Qué?<br>-por favor, no tienes el aspecto de ser la clase de chico que se va de la casa  
>-no tienes el aspecto de ser la clase de chico que no puede ver películas de terror solo<br>Oh, snap. Tal vez eso había sido un golpe demasiado bajo pero él tenía la culpa por poner en duda mi historia. Me miró levemente molesto lo que a mi parecer se le veía adorable. Si, adorable, no existía otra palabra para describirlo. Parecía un niño que acababa de perder un juego.  
>-perdóname, pensaba que eras solo otro inglés <em>snob<em> con su acento y su té y esas cosas -Aguantaba la risa ante la forma exagerada en la que había hablado, supongo que tratando de imitar el acento -_why hello there, good sir! Ahaha I'm so british! _no, espera. ¿Porque te ríes?  
>-tus imitaciones son patéticas<br>-¿De verdad lo crees?  
>-bueno... SI<br>Seguí riendo un poco más  
>-bueno, pero tu risa es linda<br>-... ¿Qué?  
>Solo sonrió. Sentía el calor en mis mejillas delatándome. No estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios. Sentí un peso extraño en el estómago y mire hacia otro sitio. El día de la supuesta cita me había dado un beso. No me había parecido algo realmente importante hasta después. En el momento solo me pareció una forma de consolarme, y si acaso, algo inocente, no era como si hubiese sido el primer beso entre ambos, después de todo. Pero ahora comenzaba a sentir cierta urgencia. La necesidad de tener ese suave calor a la altura de la boca. Giré la cabeza para mirarlo y me sonrió de nuevo. Por más que intentaba arrancarme ese deseo del pecho, no pude evitar ver sus labios un solo segundo. Le quité los lentes y los miré un momento. Estaba a punto de decir un cometario estúpido acerca de estos para romper la tensión, pero luego sentí esa bella presión sobre los labios. Mis manos se movieron solas hasta encontrar su cabello y enredarse en él. A penas separé levemente los labios el beso se volvió más profundo. Mi mente se fundió y solo era capaz de sentir. Su calidez, sus labios, su lengua, sus manos alrededor de mi cintura... Me daba escalofríos, pero no tenía intenciones de parar. Era consiente cada uno de sus movimientos y no tenía intenciones de detenerlo.<br>Y la puerta sonó.  
>Era la pizza.<br>La MALDITA pizza.

Ni si quiera tenía hambre después de lo sucedido, pero hice el esfuerzo de acabarme un pedazo. Aún había cierta tensión entre ambos pero desapareció para cuando Alfred se acabo la mayor parte de la pizza. Acomode los cojines en el sofá y me acomodé para dormir. No era tan cómodo como una cama, pero había tenido peores.

-Iggy

No, esto debía ser una broma.

-¡Iggy! Despierta…

-… ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-3:00 am

-¿puedo saber que haces despertándome a esta hora?

-a-ah… veras… este… bueno… no puedo dormir…

-…no me digas que es por las películas –bajo la cabeza en silencio -¿es broma? ¿Qué edad tienes, cinco?

Soltó un bufido. Con la poca luz de la ciudad que entraba por la ventana solo pude ver su rostro asustado. No tengo idea ni de qué sentí en ese momento.

-bueno, ya. Olvídalo.

De verdad se estaba yendo a su habitación. Con todo y su expresión asustada. Parecía un niño que no tenía con quien ir. Lo detuve de la muñeca y luego me pregunté qué demonios hacía.

-I-Iggy?

-ah… -no sabía ni si quiera si podía ver el color de mi rostro en ese momento, pero decidí apartar la vista- el sofá… es muy pequeño… no creo que quieras dormir ahí conmigo…

-¿hablas en serio?

-por supuesto que hablo en serio ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que me vaya a las 3:00 am a arreglar mi departamento?

-¿no te molesta dormir en la misma cama?

-…no me molesta si a ti no te molesta… no espera ¿de casualidad roncas?

Rió un poco y negó con la cabeza. Al fin llegamos al cuarto. Debo de confesar que muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza al estar recostado en esa cama. Cosas… no muy inocentes. Pero Alfred no era de esa clase de personas. Quizás era otro americano promedio con una pasión por la comida rápida, pero no dejaba de pensar que era como un niño pequeño.

Me iba perdiendo entre mis pensamientos, perdiendo lentamente la conciencia.

-Iggy

-ahora que

-…gracias

Sentí una calidez en el pecho que a pesar de ser bastante extraño se sentía agradable. Me había topado con gente muy distinta, pero no había conocido a nadie tan extraño ni tan infantil como ese americano. Él simplemente tenía algo…

* * *

><p>te agradesco infinitamente por leer, pero me dejarias un review? si? porfis? :3 (esa carita nunca falla(?))<p> 


	5. De Londres

Todos los que cayeron bajo los encantos de la carita (:3 -esta) y me dejaron review (que fueron muchos, déjenme decir) se ganaron que suba un capítulo mas rápido de lo normal. No creo que este sea el capitulo más profundo, más filosófico ni mucho menos el mas romántico, pero literalmente me reí escribiendo toda esta tontería. Espero que les gusté o que al menos les haga sonreir.

Un par de detalles. Este capítulo esta plagado de miles de personajes de hetalia que realmente nada tenían que hacer aqui, pero bueno, ahi estan. Tomé los nombres de Emma para Bélgica, Xiang para Hong Kong y Mei para Taiwan. Espero que puedan reconocer a los demás personajes. También aparece un pedazo de un cancion de la banda "Blur", su nombre es "Song 2".

* * *

><p><strong>New York, New York<strong>

**V**

Giré sobre la cama, ya despierto pero sin muchos ánimos de levantarme en realidad. Mis manos se encontraron con algo cálido y suave. Era la calidez inconfundible de una persona. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su rostro de porcelana, escondido bajo algunos cabellos rubios. Era realmente hermosa.  
>Tomé prestada la regadera y tome un baño para luego vestirme con la ropa que tenía regada por todo el cuarto. La chica que estaba en la cama se movió un poco haciendo que la sábana dejara al descubierto su espalda. Tal vez debí pedirle su teléfono. Al menos recordar su nombre, pero en fin ¿Por qué una chica tan linda querría estar con alguien como yo? Le evité problemas y me fui de la habitación.<br>La ciudad aun estaba despertando y el sol iba pintando las eternas nubes de Londres de una infinidad de colores hermosos. La vida podía no ser del todo justa conmigo, pero al menos siempre tendría esta ciudad y sus amaneceres de colores intensos. Tomé el _tube_ y salí en Westminster abbey. Era un lugar precioso para ver la ciudad con el Big Ben de un lado y el _London's eye _del otro. Esa gran noria de color blanco giraba perpetuamente con la misma precisión que las manecillas del tan conocido reloj. La miraba girar lentamente preguntándome cómo se vería la ciudad desde ahí. Toda mi vida había vivido en Londres y conocía hasta los rincones más oscuros de la ciudad, pero jamás había subido a esa cosa. Sería agradable.  
>Busqué en mi bolsillo una cajetilla pensando en que quizás debía convertirme en guía de turismo, tal vez si la paga fuera decente y los turistas fueran no tan ruidosos. Abrí la cajetilla y solté un insulto al solo encontrar mi encendedor adentro. Seguramente la chica de anoche fue la que tomó mi último cigarro. Bitch.<br>El Big Ben sonó dando las 9. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí parado pensando en nada? Salí corriendo por una calle cercana y entré al restaurant.

-Nǐ chídàole, gāisǐ de yīngyǔ

-buenos días a ti también, Xiang  
>Bastaba solo ver su mirada de odio para saber que me estaba insultando, pero a estas alturas no me importaba. A pesar de ser bastante tranquilo, serio y reservado, no perdía oportunidad alguna para hacerme sentir incómodo. No lo culpo, el restaurant era una empresa familiar y yo era un rubio inglés cuyo único contacto con la cultura oriental era a la hora de entregar los platos. No era el mejor trabajo y mis compañeros no eran del todo amables, pero de vez en cuando me daban comida y pagaban casi lo suficiente como para la renta de mi pequeño y sucio departamento. Era lo mejor que alguien sin carrera y sin familia podría conseguir en esta ciudad.<p>

-vaya, no puedo creer que haya vuelto

-quizás le gusta mucho la comida de aquí

-por favor, si quisiera podría tomar su jet privado y almorzar en un restaurant de cinco estrellas en Paris ¿Y en cambio viene a comer aquí?

Xiang y Mei hablaban de un chico pelirrojo que había llegado para sentarse en su ya acostumbrado lugar. Desde la primera vez que lo miré a los ojos pude notar algo extraño. No podía saber qué, pero había algo en ese tipo que se me había hecho inusualmente conocido.

-te digo que si es él, lo leí en su tarjeta

-es demasiado joven para ser él

-debe ser su hijo

-¿no se supone que viven en Edimburgo?

-yo que sé, así como puede ir a París a almorzar, pudo haber venido aquí

Xiang miraba incrédulo a su compañera mientras ella le sonreía

-no creo que sea por la comida, sinceramente

-¿Y por qué podría ser?

-no sé, tal vez es una chica

Mei se sorprendió

-¿Y si el heredero de las empresas Celtiaid se enamoró de mi?

-deja de soñar y ve a tomar su orden

-que cruel eres, Xiang

Mei fue a coquetear con el tipo pelirrojo mientras su compañero se acercó para tomar un par de platos. Me miró de reojo y sorprendentemente me dirigió la palabra.

-¿Cómo te apellidabas?

-Kirkland

-¿Habías notado que tienes el mismo apellido que Morgan Kirkland, el millonario?

-creo que es un apellido común

-¿y si fueran familiares?

-¿Crees que estaría trabajando aquí?

-Ja.

Después de reír bastante para tratarse de Xiang, tomó unos platos y los fue a llevar a sus respectivas mesas dándome la razón. Tomé los que estaban bajo mi responsabilidad e hice lo mismo.

Morgan Kirkland era un conocido millonario de Reino Unido. Cualquier persona del país había escuchado hablar de él aunque sea alguna vez, y ese chico pelirrojo que coqueteaba con Mei era su hijo primogénito. Como todas las familias con mucho dinero, existían mitos acerca de qué clase de vida tenían, de donde sacaban el dinero y por supuesto, dónde lo gastaban. Hace unos años habían salido unas notas acerca de Morgan II. Parecía ser que el tipo disfrutaba del alcohol, las mujeres y la buena vida en general. Podría pasar toda la noche tirando su dinero en cualquier capricho y a la mañana siguiente seguiría siendo el heredero de una de las empresas más grandes del país. No podía evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago cada vez que lo veía. No podía decir si era envidia o era simple odio.

Veía sus ojos turquesa, fríos e indiferentes ante todo, incluso mientras le sonreía a Mei. Alzó la mirada y me vio. Su sonrisa desapareció y por un momento me hizo sentir como si de hecho supiera quién soy.

Solo pude sentir como el suelo se acababa al dar un paso y lo siguiente que supe fue que todo lo que estaba en la bandeja que traía esta ahora encima de este enorme tipo con nariz extraña y una mirada de psicópata. Estaba muerto.

-¡¿CÓMO IBA A SABER QUE YAO ESTABA SALIENDO CON ESE TIPO? ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Los asiáticos tienen la costumbre de saber todo acerca de la vida privada de sus jefes o qué?

-cállate, estas siendo muy ruidoso

-_I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF IM BEEING NOISY! _¡Si piensa despedirme al menos debería hacerlo en persona!

-está muy ocupado disculpándose con su "amigo" y realmente no tiene muchas ganas de verte.

Di un suspiro tratando de tranquilizarme un poco.

-Xiang, por favor, habla con él. Tienen que darme otra oportunidad, necesito este trabajo.

-No es la primera vez que causas problemas, sinceramente no creo que te de una oportunidad más.

-no entiendes, DE VERDAD lo necesito…

-… lo lamento Arthur

Y ahí había terminado. Ahí había ido el trabajo más estable que tuve en los dos años pasados. ¿Quién contrataría a un chico de 20 años algo torpe y con mala pinta? Estaba condenado. Mi única esperanza en ese momento era un bar al que iba a tocar los fines de semana. Me juntaba con Gilbert y Mathias, un par de dementes que tocaban muy bien la batería y el bajo, respectivamente. Después de un par de tragos, yo me volvía el vocalista y era capaz de cantar lo que fuese. Esta vez por tratarse de una ocasión especial tomaría solo un poco más.

La batería marcaba el ritmo haciendo que mi corazón vibrara. Comencé a tocar unos acordes sintiéndome patético. Era suficiente por hoy, mañana me seguiría preocupando. Tomé aire y la plumilla entre los dedos. _Fuck it_

_WOOHOO!__  
><em>_WOOHOO!__  
><em>_WOOHOO!__  
><em>_WOOHOO!_

_I got my head checked__  
><em>_By a jumbo jet__  
><em>_It wasn't easy__  
><em>_But nothing is,__  
><em>_No -_

_WOOHOO!__  
><em>_When I feel heavy metal WOOHOO!__  
><em>_And I'm pins and I'm needles WOOHOO!__  
><em>_Well I lie and I'm easy__  
><em>_All of the time but I'm never sure why I need you__  
><em>_Pleased to meet you!_

Amaba esa canción. Aun después de terminar de cantar solo podía pensar en eso. Bueno, con la cantidad de alcohol que tenía en las venas era difícil odiar algo. Aunque claro, ahí estaba Antonio mirándome como si quisiera asesinarme. Otra vez.

-oh, ¿qué tal Tony? Es raro verte tan serio

-qué curioso verte aquí de nuevo

Esperen, había algo con este tipo…

-Lo mismo opino, no esperaba encontrarte solo

Algo…

-¿porqué lo dices?

-¡¿por qué? ¡POR LA CHICA CON LA QUE TE FUISTE ANOCHE! –Ah, era eso. –¡DESPUÉS DE QUE SU HERMANO CASI ME MATA POR SALIR CON ELLA!

Gilbert salvaba mi vida sosteniendo al alterado español y evitando que este me despellejara vivo. Seguía forcejeando cuando me escabullí por ahí. Gracias al alcohol mi cuerpo no funcionaba exactamente de la manera que quería, pero seguía vivo. Por ahora.

Una mano surgió entre la gente y me jalo a una mesa. Para mi buena suerte resultó ser el Albino

-Arthie, te tengo unas buenas y unas malas noticias

-¿Dónde dejaste a Antonio?

-las buenas es que lo convencí de que te dejara en paz

-¿las malas?

Un enorme tipo con el cabello rubio, hacia arriba, con una cicatriz en la frente y una mirada realmente amenazadora se abría paso en el bar. Gilbert lo miró y luego a mí.

-llegó el hermano de Emma

Hm… si, posiblemente esta vez no saldría con vida.

-¡sácame de aquí!

-¿qué? ¡Es tu problema!

-sácame de aquí o le diré al pequeño Ludwig acerca de lo que pasó con ese tal Feliks

-¡TE JURO QUE PARECÍA MUJER!

Se detuvo a pensar un momento y me insultó en alemán para luego arrastrarme de la camisa y de alguna manera llegamos al estacionamiento. Hizo una corta llamada y un automóvil negro se detuvo en frente de nosotros. Me lanzó dentro y le dio las gracias a quien quiera que conducía en ese momento. El sujeto aceleró justo cuando vi salir al tipo de la cicatriz del bar. No tenía idea de cómo, pero lograría sobrevivir un día más. Me reí victorioso y miré al conductor.

-heh, gracias por el favor

-no es nada _mon chaton _

Desperté de golpe. Miré a mí alrededor y me encontré solo. Seguí cierto ruido hasta llegar a la cocina, ahí estaba Alfred haciendo Pancakes.

-_Morning Sunshine~_

-¿qué es esto?

-nosotros los americanos lo llamamos "desayuno" ¿quieres?

Comencé a reírme siendo incapaz de contenerme. Alfred solo me miraba extrañado. Viendo las cosas desde el punto en el que me encontraba ahora, parecía que mi situación estaba mejorando. Aun había varias cajas con memorias apiladas en el departamento de al lado, pero seguramente ahora encontrarían un mejor lugar. Mi futuro ya no se veía tan nublado. Quizás ahora al fin encontraría un lugar al que pueda pertenecer.

* * *

><p>Tenía intenciones de hacer un largo y melancólico capítulo que hablara del oscuro pasado de Arthur. En vez de eso terminé escribiendo ESTO. Espero que no esté tan malo XDDDD<p>

Háganme el favor de hacerme llegar cualquier inquietud, duda, comentario, deducciones, ideas, quejas, sugerencias y galletas con este botón mágico que dice "review this chapter". Si no se encuentran con muchos ánimos, háganlo por la carita - :3


	6. De intimidad

SIGO VIVA! se que tuve una larga ausencia pero fue porque me emocione con otro fic al cual ni si quiera le he escrito el epilogo que le prometí. En realidad el usuk ya no me emociona tanto como lo hacía antes pero sigo teniendo ganas de terminar esta historia. Me disculpo si se siente mucho el cambio o si me notan algo mas desanimada (o por la historia en si que se que algunas personas querran matarme al terminar este capitulo jejeUu)

De todas maneras seguiré intentando hasta darle un final decente a esta historia. No olviden que acepto críticas y comentarios. Cualquier cosa que me quieran decir no es una ofensa, es una forma de mejorar uwu

Animo a todo mundo! por que se que a estas alturas del año a todos nos hace falta que nos digan eso!

* * *

><p><strong>New York, New York<strong>

**VI**

-_DUDE_ ¿de dónde sacaste tantas cajas?

-cállate y pásame la siguiente

Luego de un tiempo de que insistiera y de yo le amenazara con tocar mis cosas sin mi permiso, decidí por fin que el rubio de lentes si me ayudaría con la pila de cajas que quedaba en mi departamento. Ambos estábamos algo cansados, pero yo no me detendría hasta terminar y no lo dejaría detenerse. Podía ver en su cara un pequeño gesto de arrepentimiento cosa que me dio más gracia que pena.

-¿Esto es goma de mascar?

-deja eso donde lo agarraste

-¡que_ cool_! ¡Si es! –tomó un pedazo y lo metió en su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Luego hizo un gesto estúpidamente gracioso y me empecé a reír de él- ¡¿Qué sabor de goma de mascar es ese? ¡Sabe horrible!

-es sabor inglés –hablé jugando-

-que mal gusto tienen…

Reí un poco más me inventé que seguramente estaba echada a perder. No tenía necesidad de decirle la verdad.

-Ahora esa caja

-y son libros ¿para qué quieres tantos libros aquí?

-me gustan los libros

-¿porqué? –se acercó a mi con una caja llena de otra cantidad de libros. –Pesan mucho y ni si quiera son tan entretenidos

-Ah ¿eso crees?

-¡claro que si! Las historias son mucho mejor cuando tienen imágenes geniales con explosiones y eso

Tomé uno a uno mis libros viendo que tenía de nuevo en mi posesión para ponerlos luego en un librero.

-¿te gustaría que todos los libros tuvieran dibujitos? ¿Cómo tus comics?

-¡También existen las novelas gráficas! ¡Y los comics son todo un arte!

-no ¡La literatura es un arte! Los comics y toda clase de cosas con imágenes limitan a tu imaginación, un mismo libro tiene la capacidad de crear un mundo diferente para cada persona y al mismo tiempo tiene el poder de unir a miles de personas en una misma historia. ESO es arte.

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna me volteé preparando un rostro victorioso, el cual no pudo ser visto porque el americano tenía la mirada clavada en una vieja libreta la cual yo recordaba muy bien. Entré el pánico y mi cuerpo se congeló, aunque mi voz sonó tan fuerte como me era posible.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?

-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? Estoy leyendo

Al fin mis manos reaccionaron y pude arrebatarle la libreta sintiendo el calor en mi rostro. Estaba completamente avergonzado y no me importaba demostrarlo, con tal de que él dejara de leer mi libreta.

-¡OYE!

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TOCARAS MIS COSAS!

-¡PERO NO TENÍAS QUE QUITARME ESO!... la historia estaba interesante

-cállate

-¿tú escribiste eso? –Me quedé en silencio con el rostro completamente rojo y el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que realmente creo que pudo escucharlo- es en serio… estaba interesante

-deja de decir idioteces… es algo que escribí cuando estaba pequeño… es muy tonto…

-¿si es tonto, porqué aun lo guardas?

Di un largo suspiro sin querer responder y dándole la espalda para guardar la libreta. Esta desapareció de pronto y apareció en manos del maligno americano.

-¡JA! ¡ME QUEDARÉ CON ESTO!

-¡NO PUEDES QUEDARTE CON ESO! ¡DÁMELO!

-¡ES MI PAGA POR AYUDARTE!

-¡YA ME DEBÍAS UN FAVOR, IDIOTA!

Alzó su brazo por encima de mi cabeza haciéndome maldecir la altura de los americanos y a mis patéticos saltos. En un último intento desesperado, me le lancé encima, tacleándolo y haciendo que cayera al suelo. Siendo tan patético como siempre lo he sido en cuanto a lo físico, de alguna manera terminé recostado en el piso, con él deteniendo mis muñecas.

Me dirigió una mirada con la respiración algo agitada y se quedó ahí quieto mirándome un momento, antes de inclinarse y besarme. No pude poner resistencia alguna. Sus labios eran tan suaves como lo recordaba, pero el beso se fue alargando y volviendo mas profundo. Iba explorando cada lugar en mi boca, causándome escalofríos y arrancándome uno que otro pequeño gemido. Mis propias manos comenzaron a moverse solas por su espalda y por debajo de su camisa, alzando la tela tímidamente. A penas notó mi intención, se deshizo de su camisa y me quitó la mía sin dejar de prestar atención al beso. Sentía cómo el calor de mi cuerpo se iba acumulando en ciertos puntos clave.

En un impulso le empuje para que quedara boca arriba y quedé sentado a horcajadas encima de él. Se sorprendió bastante y se quedó viendo mi abdomen de una manera que me dio algo de vergüenza.

-T-tienes un tatuaje…

-¿eh?

Bajé la mirada como si no reconociera al dragón que llevaba tatuado en la piel desde los 19 años. Mi primer instinto fue el de querer cubrirme. Me sentí desnudo y muchas de mis inseguridades llegaron a mi cabeza. ¿Qué podía estar pensando de mí ahora? Sabía perfectamente que para él yo no era otra cosa que el clásico inglés siempre propio y perfecto, pero el verlo quieto solo mirando las cicatrices que el tiempo había dejado en mí me llenaba de inseguridad, evitando cualquier movimiento que pudiera llegar a hacer. Con la palma de la mano, acarició mi costado sobre el tatuaje y me miró directamente, dedicándome una sonrisa.

-me gusta…

Sentí mi rostro sumergirse en cierto calor, pero tomé sus palabras como señal para seguir avanzando. Desabroché su pantalón y me detuvo tomándome de las muñecas.

-e-espera…

-¿eres virgen?

Hablé por reflejo sin saber si debía o no apenarme

-n-no… bueno… nunca lo he hecho con un hombre

-oh… -De nuevo me dio un pequeño ataque de pánico. Ahora me sentía como si lo estuviera presionando demasiado. Intenté hablar pero mi voz puso en evidencia mi inseguridad –n-no tenemos que seguir si no quieres…

-n-no, está bien, s-solo…

Me parecían adorables esos escasos momentos en los que mostraba su lado vulnerable. Cuando vi su gesto dudoso sin saber bien donde poner sus manos, las tomé y las puse sobre mi cadera. Me incliné hacia su rostro y lo enmudecí con un nuevo beso.

Me gustaría decir que mis primeras experiencias con otro hombre fueron completamente placenteras. Me gustaría decir que eran en muy contadas ocasiones y que yo era una persona inocente. Lo que sucede es que las cosas no son siempre como nos gustarían. Al menos podría usar mi experiencia no solo para encargarme de que lo disfrutara, sino que también perdiera todo rastro de inseguridad.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que estuve en un momento tan íntimo con otra persona, y aunque siempre existen esa clase de sentimientos encontrados la primera vez que te acuestas con alguien, me sentía bien al estar con ese americano. Las miradas que me dirigía me apenaban un poco, pero me hacían sentir mas seguro de mostrar mi cuerpo desnudo. Me acariciaba con deseo, pero aun así con delicadeza. No se si es cosa de americanos, pero el estar con él se sentía mas cálido y sutil, algo que en realidad era nuevo para mi. De alguna manera, era una experiencia nueva para ambos.

Desperté dándome cuenta de que estaba desnudo, en el suelo, cubierto por un par de brazos y una sabana que había aparecido mágicamente. Tenía como almohada el pecho del rubio quien seguía dormido. Miré las figuras que se formaban en su abdomen y comencé a seguirlas con un dedo, subiendo poco a poco. Alcé la cabeza con intenciones de darle un beso pero luego me congelé. Era Alfred.

Por alguna razón mi desnudez se volvió desagradable y el momento dejó de ser un cálido e íntimo y se volvió algo aterrador. Me cubrí buscando su mirada pero él seguía dormido. Corrí a ponerme algo de ropa para cubrirme un poco y busque entre mis cosas una pequeña caja que al revisar su contenido, caí en cuenta de que estaba vacía. Era verdad, Alfred había comido el último pedazo de goma de mascar que me quedaba. La ansiedad me estaba comiendo vivo así que no encontré algo más para hacer que ponerme mi abrigo y salir a la calle.

Entré en la primera tienda que pude encontrar fallando en mi búsqueda de un sustituto de mi goma de mascar. Tendría que caer de nuevo en ese vicio que ya había logrado evitar desde hacía casi un año. Al diablo. Compré una cajetilla de cigarros y encendí uno con mi encendedor de la suerte. Eran de los más baratos, era un vicio horrible, era una muestra de que era una persona de vicios, pero a quién le importaba, ahora me sentía bien. Exhale el humo mirando como tomaba formas antes de desaparecer en el aire pensando en lo mucho que me odiaba a mi mismo.

Me había acostado con Alfred, ya no había vuelta atrás. Mis manos temblaban levemente aun sosteniendo el cigarro y no podía entender porque. Ni siquiera el frío invernal de la ciudad era suficiente para compararse con las cosas que había vivido de vuelta en casa, pero por una misteriosa razón, no podía dejar quietas las manos. Di otra calada al cigarro tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Ese es un horrible vicio

Casi doy un salto al reconocer esa voz

-no eres quién para hablarme de vicios

-_mon chaton_ ¿así saludas a tus viejos amigos?

-tu no eres mi amigo

-pensé que ibas a dejar el cigarro por fin

-se me gastó la goma de mascar de nicotina

-pensé que encontrarías una mejor excusa

-_just shut up, sodding frog_ –di una calada más y exhale el humo en su cara con la intención de que se ahogara -¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-no fue difícil encontrarte, solo tuve que buscar la tienda con cigarros mas cercana a tu departamento. Por cierto, lamento si es un lugar muy incómodo, fue lo mejor que pude encontrar en tan poco tiempo. Cuando quieras puedes tomar tus cosas y cambiarte conmigo, encontré este lindo lugar-

-¿estás bromeando? Acabo de desempacar todas mis cosas, no me puedo mover de ese lugar así como así.

-¿no será que te estás encariñando con ese triste departamento? –Dejó de reírse cuando vio mi rostro serio. Tenía la imagen de Alfred en el cerebro. -… ¿o es que acaso encontraste con quién pasar el tiempo? ¿Encontraste una americana?

-¡¿de que hablas?-

-¡entonces es un chico! Vaya, de verdad que tú no pierdes el tiempo. Me entristece que me dejaras a un lado tan fácilmente.

-cállate, como si tu no hubieras visto a otras personas mientras yo estaba lejos

-oh, pero _mon chaton, _yo tengo tanto amor dentro que necesito compartirlo ¡o sino me marchitare!

-creo que ya estás algo viejo para usar la palabra "marchitarse". Como sea, me iré a mi departamento… tengo… cosas que hacer…

Le di la espalda tomando dirección hacia el edificio del que había venido

-por cierto, ya casi está todo listo. Si yo fuera tú, comenzaría a preparar mis cosas para irme.

-Te dije que acabo de terminar de ordenar mis cosas, no puedo irme solo así.

-No se porque te acomodaste aquí en primer lugar, sabes que esto solo una parada.

-Si hubieras ordenado mis cosas de manera decente en las cajas, no hubiera necesitado sacarlo todo

-¿ahora es mi culpa?

-¡siempre es tu culpa!

Me sostuvo la mirada tratando de parecer amenazador pero comenzó a reírse haciéndome reír un poco a mí también. Alzó la cara y me robó un beso haciendo que me sonrojara y le empujara con fuerza. Mire a mi alrededor viendo que no hubiera gente mirando y rodeé su cuello con los brazos para besarle. Ahora Francis y yo estábamos juntos de nuevo.

* * *

><p>No me lastimen. Aunque los reviews me ayudan a tener ánimos de escribir 6w6~<p> 


End file.
